Supernatural: The Son and Grandson of Betong
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Sam and Dean went to Malaysia to inteferent of one paranormal cases involved 2 humans that be used by one witch to take over the world with one powerful sword. What happen next?
1. The Arrival of Paranormal Hunters

**Supernatural: The Son and Grandson of Betong**  
**by VeekaIzhanez**

**The Malaysian version of Supernatural. Sam and Dean went to Malaysia only for this?**

**Based with the Malay supernatural chronology, 'Anak Betong' (Son of Betong) and 'Cucu Betong' (Grandson of Betong)**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

**PROLOGUE**

This story was happen when one witch, **Malika **wanted to take over the world after she got one powerful sword that belongs with Hassan's family. **Zaman Hassan**, his wife, **Melissa Hassan **and his brother, **Jagat Hassan **needed to protect the **Finale Sword **from fall into Malika's hands. But it's not too easy to do with. Malika revelaled one secret, actually Jagat is not Zaman's biological brother. Their parent's found one baby inside the bamboo after it been cut down and named it as Jagat Hassan. There, Malika used Jagat to bring the Finale Sword to her to finish her mission. But he didn't thus his fight against Malika makes him almost paralysed, but his left arm had been amputated.

But it didn't end for all. 20 years later, The same incident also happen when Zaman and Melissa found another baby inside the bamboo. They adopted him and named him as **Raqib**. When Raqib was 10, Malika used him for her importance to get Finale Sword which Melissa (his adopted mother) kept it.

And..... Sam and Dean heard of this story thus they came to Malaysia to solve this problem. Let's find out.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE ARRIVAL OF PARANORMAL HUNTERS**

At one cave not far from one forest. Hour 1200.  
Malika walked in and she brought of empty basket. She looked over something. One hanging rock in front of her. Malika kneed down.

"Greet to you, Queen Solowangi. I kneed down to you, the Empress of the Region of Sumatera. I need your help," said Malika.

There was one woman appeared behind the rock. Her neck had been pressed by one rock above. She was **Queen Solowangi**, who she lived for over 500 years. She used to help Malika to achieve her evil plan with one condition, Malika need to help her to release her out from the rock that she had been trapped for a hundred years after her evil plan succeed..

"I need your help, Queen Solowangi," said Malika. "I need your 'secret weapon' as you told me before,"

"You say what?" scolded Queen Solowangi. "My 'secret weapon' that I told you is not good enough if you use it. Sometimes, it can 'kill' its owner if you misuse it,"

"I don't care what will happen to me. But I need it right now,"

There, Queen Solowangi began to cast her spell and much smokes spreaded around her then it flied toward Malika. There, one crystal ball formed. It's small as a marble.

"You need to listen, Malika," said Queen Solowangi. "That crystal ball is made by 'bamboo crystal' which it formed from bamboo dew which it frozen for over hundred years. It functioned to predict anything that you need to plan for future,"

"Thanks for that, Queen Solowangi," said Malika. "You can get your rest,"

"Sure I am, Malika. This rock at my neck makes me sick," Queen Solowangi sighed in pain.

Malika went out from that cave with the basket of crystal ball that she got.

....

At one wooden hut beside one river. Malika walked into there. She placed that 'bamboo crystal' on the table and then.... she began to cast the spell. Some inscents from surounding makes that place scary with some wind over the scene. She wanted to predict her action for a few minutes later...... She want to finish her job.

She saw of something appeared in that crystal ball........ Raqib walked along one place alone. He looked over surounding.

"There he is...." said Malika. "Raqib.... Raqib.... my grandson......"

......

Hour 1330

Meanwhile, in one school. Raqib walked alone out from school. He looked scared as he heard of Malika's voice from nowhere. That makes him started to run but.....

He knocked down with 3 students in front of him. Then, one of them pulled him up and beated him.

"Hey! Why are you always bullying me?!" scolded Raqib.

"Because you're freak for us!" said that bully. "We hate the freak person like you!"

That time, the rest of the bullies started to hit Raqib. All students around them were only looked over them.

...

At the same time, Malika began to cast her spell and she spredaed of one dust toward that crystal ball.

"Raqib... my grandson..... get up! Defeat them!"

...

That time, Raqib became lost of control and he began to hit the three of them then he ran toward the school building and ran upstairs to third floor. There, he moved up toward balcony and.....

"You need to listen up! I'm not a freak! I'M NOT A FREAK!!" screamed Raqib.

All students and teachers from bottom of that building looked up and worried of him.

.......

Meanwhile, at one housing area.....

There was one black Chevrolet Impala moved along the road, to find before one house.

"You said, we're almost arrived," said Dean. "So, where's his house?"

"That's why we supposed to use GPS," said Sam. "We can know where's his house is,"

"You're only just use your damn brain for this purpose. And you think I'm of what?"

That car stopped there as there was one another car moved backward from one house.

There was one 45 year old woman (Melissa Hassan) walked out from her car. "Can you moved your car to anywhere else?"

Sam and Dean walked out from their car.

"Miss, may we ask you, you know of Zaman Hassan's house?" asked Sam.

"Yes, and this is his house. I'm his wife. Why do you ask?" asked Melissa.

"Actually, we're come from United States to solve one paranormal cases involving your family," said Dean. "We've been sent from someone here for that purpose,"

"Emm..." murmured Melissa. "But I need to....."

Melissa's handphone rang. She answered it.

"Helo," said Melissa. "What? Raqib? Okay, okay. I'll be there,"

Melissa rushed into her car then leaved the scene. That makes Sam and Dean moved into their car, moved after it.

....

Hour 1345, at the school.

The 2 cars arrived at the gate of that school. Melissa ran from her car, rushed toward the building and she gasped as she looked up. Raqib was up there.

"Raqib! What are you doing up there?" scolded Melissa. "Come down!"

"I don't want!!" scolded Raqib. "Everyone think I'm freak. I'm not your son! You better get out!"

Beside Raqib was Malika, imitating of his quote. But no one can see her.

Sam and Dean rushed toward them. They pushed against some students in front of them. They looked up as they saw Raqib acted weird.

"Is he your son?" asked Sam.

"Yes, he is," said Melissa. "Please, anybody! Please save my son!"

There, Sam looked over something beside Raqib, from above. Malika. He took out of his Colt and shot her. That makes all of them shocked, moved down.

That makes Raqib fell down suddenly, Dean grabbed him safely. Melissa rushed toward them.

"Raqib?" asked Melissa, waken him up. "Are you okay?"

Raqib fainted, shocked of his act.

"Miss, we need to take her into hospital. Maybe he had been possessed," said Sam.

"Allright," replied Melissa.

Then, Sam, Dean and Melissa took Raqib toward the Impala then they went to the hospital nearby with their cars. That time, all students there leaved home.

....

Meanwhile behind that school, Malika shocked as her right arm had been shot by Sam. Looking over her little injured arm, she returned into her hut and casted a spell to take out of a bullet from it. Slowly that bullet had been taken out but no blood flowing out from her arm. She looked over that bullet.

**Malika's POV**  
**It seems there's another else to stop me from get that Finale Sword. **

**First, Melissa....**

She remembered of Melissa, Raqib's adopted mother. Everytime she's the scene when Malika did her job to posses Raqib to get the Finale Sword, her plan always failed. Melissa used to be a protective mother. As she kept of that sword, she make sure that no one can touch it, even Raqib. She kept it into one unknown place in her house.

**And now, the 2 foreigners.....**

She remembered when Sam shot her up and Dean grabbed Raqib from falling down.

**Now, I need to finish both of them or I failed to get the Finale Sword.**

There, she looked over that crystal ball and burnt of some inscent.

_"I begged for you, all natures in universe! Give me uprising of a Dark Spirit to finish my ambition. To get a Finale Sword to take over the world!"_

That sunny scene changed into cloudy and some lightning and thunder makes that place scary. The rain falling down heavily. That hut had been lighted of oil lamp.

* * *

**What happen next? REVIEWS PLEASE! Whatever, Enjoy!**


	2. The Lost of Finale Sword

**CHAPTER 2: The Lost of Finale Sword**

Hour 1700, Hospital.

Melissa, Sam and Dean were waiting for Raqib, he got some treatment in ward. A few minutes later, one doctor came out.

"Doctor, what happen to my son?" asked Melissa.

"He's in critical condition. Maybe he fainted due to shocked of something," said the doctor.

"But can you save him?"

"Just for now. We failed to save him,"

That makes Melissa cried.

"But we can," said Sam.

"What the? Are you serious?" asked Melissa.

Sam and Dean rushed into that ward, following with Melissa.

They saw fainted Raqib on the hospital bed. There, Sam looked intently over him.

**Melissa's POV**  
**What the 2 foreigners can do to save my son? Oh Allah, please save my son.....**

There, Sam shown his hand toward one glass of water as it moved itself! It moved up and some water had been poured over Raqib.

Raqib woke up after he had been fainted for a few hours.

"Mom?" asked Raqib. "Where am I?"

"You're in hospital, my dear," said Melissa.

"Hospital? What happen?"

"Actually, there was one witch who came there to possess you and she make you lost of control," said Dean.

"A witch? You mean, Malika?" asked Raqib. He shut his mouth suddenly.

"Malika?" Sam and Dean shocked.

"Raqib, did you said, 'Malika'?" asked Melissa.

"Yes, mum. But why?" asked Raqib.

"I felt I heard of that name before. But...."

There, Zaman and Jagat were come to the scene.

"Melissa, what happen to Raqib? Is he hurt?" asked Zaman to Melissa.

"He's allright. Actually..." said Melissa. "That 2 foreigners saved him from the school building,"

Zaman stared toward Sam and Dean.

"I'm Dean Winchester," Dean introduced himself. "And this is my brother, Sam Winchester," He introduced his brother.

Zaman greeted both of them.

"Raqib, are you allright?" asked Jagat to Raqib.

"I'm okay, dad. Malika had controlled me," said Raqib.

"That witch is endless to ruin us," said Zaman. "As long as we still keep of that sword,"

"The sword? You mean, Finale Sword?" asked Sam.

"Why do you ask us like that?" asked Melissa. "What do you know of that sword?"

That makes Sam and Dean looked each other.

"We better discussed of this damn thing at home," said Dean.

...

Meanwhile, at Malika's hut. She looked over the crystal ball and she looked intently. (the scene in hospital)

**Malika's POV**  
**The 2 foreigners also know of that Finale Sword? That's too strange. As I know, only the Hassan's family know about the power of that sword. But how do they know? It couldn't be! I must do something!!**

....

Hour 2000, Hassan's family's house.

At living room, Sam and Dean sat on the floor while Zaman and Jagat were sat opposite them. Melissa served some orange juice and curry puff for them. Raqib hidden himself in his room at upstairs.

"Actually, how do you know about the Finale Sword that only known by our family members, not for the foreigners?" asked Zaman.

"We want to tell you about this, we found of some information from someone that know of the Finale Sword," said Sam.

"Does she is Malika?" asked Jagat.

"Malika? You mean, that witch..." said Sam.

"I think that witch is supposed to be a bitch," said Dean.

"Hey.. boys. You better look out yourself. Probably Malika is looking out for you," said Zaman.

"Zaman's right. You're foreigners here. Much things happen to you," said Melissa.

"We understand of what happen surounding you, but we're paranormal hunters. Maybe we can vanish her," said Sam.

"That's good if you say like that," said Jagat, then he walked upstairs to Raqib's room.

Sam continued of their topics. "Who is Malika?"

...

Meanwhile, Jagat walked into Raqib's room.

"Dad," said Raqib. "What are 2 foreigners doing here?"

"Raqib, they come here for our importance," said Jagat. "They want to vanish Malika from our life,"

"But they don't know about Malika,"

....

"Malika want for the Finale Sword for a long time, for over hundred years. If you want to know, the Finale Sword can make his/her owner to use its power for his/her improtance. If it fall into the wrong hands, it can destroy the world in flash," said Zaman.

"So, what's relation between Malika and Raqib?" asked Dean.

"We started it when my parents found Jagat when he was a baby inside a bamboo. When he grown up, Malika admitted Jagat as her 'son' and she used him to get the Finale Sword for her importance. That time, Jagat want to be an awesome martialist, then Malika used him to achieve his mission with one condition, he need to get the Finale Sword and give it to Malika. Unfortunately, Jagat knew of her trick. He fought with her and finally, his left arm had been amputated," said Zaman.

"But Malika not give up to finish us," said Melissa. "Zaman and I found Raqib inside a bamboo as how Jagat had been found. And now, Malika want to use him to get after the Finale Sword as she 'helped' Raqib to defeat some students who bullied him,"

"No wonder Raqib acted like that," said Sam. "But we need to prevent Malika from entering this house,"

"What does Sam said is true," said Jagat, as he walked downstairs, following with Raqib.

"Brother, what are you talking about?" asked Zaman.

"We need to vanish Malika," said Jagat. "She had bring a big trouble to us. We supposed to finish her since she started to use me,"

That time, Sam and Dean at the first time saw of the Finale Sword after Zaman allowed Melissa to present it toward them.

"So, this is the Finale Sword that Malika is looking for?" asked Dean.

"Malika is looking for us," said Jagat.

"But how?" asked Raqib.

...

Meanwhile, at Malika's hut, that witch started to cast a spell toward the bullet that Sam used to shoot Malika. She blowed of some dust toward that bullet with some spells.... then she looked over the crystal ball as she looked out for the Hassan's family and the Winchester brothers.

"I'll makesure, that foreigners will help me to vanish Hassan's family and the son and grandson of Betong bring the Finale Sword to me!"

....

Hour 2330, Hassan's family house.

Sam and Dean slept in one room that provided by Melissa. That room is located beside Raqib's room.

"Mom, why you let those foreingers in this house? I hate it," scolded Raqib.

"Raqib, they don't want to make us in trouble," said Melissa. "They want to help us to destroy Malika,"

"Your mom's right, Raqib," said Zaman. "They come here to vanish Malika,"

"But I don't want it!" scolded Raqib.

"Raqib!!" shouted Melissa. "Behave yourself. We have a guests here,"

Meanwhile, in 'Sam and Dean's room'

"What will we gonna do next? It seems living here makes my as burnt," said Dean.

"We need to accept our task to destroy that witch from those family's life," said Sam. "But why are you looking..."

"But Jagat said, Malika is too dangerous. But at where?" Dean started to sleep.

"It's up to you to believe of that," Sam started to sleep.

That time, Dean switched on of one radio beside him, there was one classic rock song played on the radio.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Bermula sebuah cerita_  
_Di zaman dulu kala_  
_Mudahnya sederhana kehidupan_  
_Mereka riang sentiasa dan gembira_  
_Tanpa duka_  
_Waktu berpesta pawana pun melanda_  
_Meresap fikiran dan jiwa_  
_Berubahlah semua_  
_Jadi sombong serta alpa_  
_Semua inginkan kuasa_  
_Rebut dengan sengketa_  
_Yang lemah jadi hamba_

(Translated in English)  
_The beginner of the story_  
_At the past time_  
_What the easy of the moderated life_  
_They're in happily always_  
_without the grieveness_  
_When the fiesta starts, the revengers is begin_  
_Absorbed the mind and soul_  
_Everyone's changed_  
_Become arrogant and careless_  
_Everyone want their powers_  
_To grab it disputely_  
_The weakest become a slave._

Without being noticed.....

Malika appeared in front of that house. She walked inside then she jumped up to the roof. She began to cast some spells then she started to call of someone.....

"Jagat... Raqib.... come here..... and kneed down to Malika......."

"My Son ...... and...... my Grandson...... of Betong........ come to Malika....... we'll take over the world together......"

That time, Raqib and Jagat woke up from their kip then they walked out from their room. They walked down stairs as Malika waited for them.

"Jagat... Raqib..... get the Finale Sword....... right now....." said Malika.

Both of them followed of her words, they had been mermerised.... then they walked toward Zaman and Melissa's bedroom suddenly.

Zaman and Melissa shocked as they came to their room at sudden.

"Jagat! Raqib! What are you doing here?" scolded Zaman.

Then, Malika appeared as she walked toward Zaman and Melissa then she casted her spell to make Zaman and Melissa became laid rigid unconsciously on their bed.

Jagat and Raqib opened each of the cupboard nearby to find after the Finale Sword.

That time, Dean and Sam heard of some noise from outside of their room thus they walked out. Sam prepared with his Colt gun attack. They walked downstairs and they saw of....

"Something's happen in that room," said Sam.

Both of the paranormal hunters rushed there and targetted their weapons and......

"Everybody, hand's up!" screamed both of them.

"What? The 2 foreigners?" Malika shocked. "I know you'll come here at last.... but you're too late to destroy Malika....."

"You better stop of your evil plan or we'll vanish you," shouted Sam.

"Just finish me. Finish me. I know.... you're an American paranormal hunters...... Sam and Dean Winchester..... you want to stop me from take over the world...."

Then, Malika casted of her spell to form of a fireball and attacked them, but Sam shot her hand makes her can't forming a fireball.

Dean rushed toward Jagat and Raqib to stop them from being controlled by Malika to get after the Finale Sword but they attacked Dean as he stopped them from solving their task. Jagat came toward Dean and hitted him. Sam who looked over that scene helped his brother to finish Jagat.

And then, Raqib found of that Finale Sword. It hidden at the drawer of that cupboard. Then, he came to Malika and give that sword to her. Sam and Dean were shocked as Raqib found of that sword first and Malika touched it.

"You better not to touch of that sword, Malika!" shouted Sam.

"Stop take over Raqib and Jagat's mind!!" shouted Dean.

"It's too late...." said Malika. "I found the Finale Sword...... and both of you will feel the end of the day..... anytime......"

And then, Malika. Raqib and Jagat disappeared. Sam and Dean failed to catch them.

"We need to do something," said Sam.

"Malika found of that sword. We must find her," said Dean.

As they walked out from that house, one Malaysian police car arrived there.

"Listen up! This is a misunderstanding," said Sam.

"Enough! You'll tell about it in police station," said one of the police.

A few policeman caught Sam and Dean. They had been brought to nearby police station.

**I think this story is bad, right? Okay, I want to delete this story 48 hours from now, but if you want me to continue this story, send me a review! Whatever, Enjoy!**


	3. Malika's Revenge!

**Chapter 3: Malika's Revenge!**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Berpecah antara mereka_  
_Musnah di hembus pawana_  
_Begitulah kisah hidup_  
_Dari zaman ke zaman_  
_Pawana menghembus akan hati insan_  
_Cinta musnah dihembus pawana_  
_Keinginan menghancur manusia_

(Translated in English)  
_Splited among themselves_  
_Destroy due to the revengers_  
_That's the life story_  
_From the time to time_  
_Revengers blowed to the humans' heart_  
_The love had been destroyed due to revengers' blow_  
_His intention to destroy the human beings_

Sam and Dean had been in lock up for a whole night......

Until....

Hour 0630.

There was one warden opened the metal door and......

"Sam and Dean Winchester, you can go out now," said that warde.

Sam and Dean walked out from that lock up. What was happen to them?

Actually, Sam and Dean had been caught by police as some neighbours of Hassan's family thought San and Dean were intruders and want to rob them at night. Otherwise, they came as a guest and they wanted to vanish Malika from that family's life..........

....

Hour 0800, at one housing area.

One Chevrolet Impala moved toward Hassan's family house. But it stopped when the Winchester brothers saw a few yellow fence (police lines) covered around that house. They walked out from that car.

"They shouldn't do this. They don't know what the really happen," said Dean.

"And speaking about that...." said Sam, then he rushed into that house, over some yellow lines.

They walked into that house, then they ran toward Zaman and Melissa's room. They opened the door and.... Zaman and Melissa were gone from that bed!

"As you said," said Sam. "They don't know what was happen to that family,"

"Zaman and Melissa are fucking lost somewhere. Where are they going?" asked Dean.

"We need to find almost of anything to solve this case ourselves,"

Both of them searching of everything in that room.

...

Meanwhile, in Malika's hut.

That witch held of the Finale Sword and casted of some spell, Raqib and Jagat were only looking for her. Zaman and Melissa were laid unconsciously on the sofa there.

"The time is come...." said Malika. "The time is come.... I'll take over the world,"

Meanwhile, Melissa woke up from her kip, then she woke her husband up. They were shocked as they were in one strange place that they never went. Until they saw Malika held the Finale Sword.

"Malika!" shouted Zaman. "You better put down of that sword!!"

"Mind of your business, Zaman...." said Malika. "This sword is mine. You don't have any authority for it,"

And then, Zaman and Melissa saw Raqib and Jagat stood behind them.

"Raqib, can you hear me? Your mom's here. Raqib.... Raqib..." pleadaed Melissa to Raqib.

"I'm not your son!" shouted Raqib then one push to her shoulder make her thrown down of that hut.

"MELISSA!" shouted Zaman as he saw his wife fell down on the ground. Then, Jagat hitted him thus he also fell down to the ground. After that, one cage came from above of that tree, moved down. thus they can't escape.

Malika walked down toward them, following with Raqib and Jagat.

"Listen up, both of you," said Malika. "You don't have to get back of Finale Sword. Because it's mine and.... the world will sooner be mine!"

The three of them walked away from the scene. Zaman and Melissa in that cage, screamed for help.

....

Back to Winchester brothers.

Sam found of one book in one drawer, beside the bed of Zaman and Melissa's room. He opened the book and Dean looked it.

"That book means of some spells," said Sam.

"But we don't know what the damn language used in this book," said Dean.

Actually, they found of one book of 'How to vanish the devils with Islamic way'. Written in Arabic and Malay in translation.

And the end page of that book, there was a telephone number appeared.

"0174829304," Sam and Dean read of that number.

"Ustaz Shafie," Dean read the name down of that telephone number.

They ran out from that house to prevent themselves to be caught by police once again.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Berpecah antara mereka_  
_Musnah di hembus pawana_  
_Begitulah kisah hidup_  
_Dari zaman ke zaman_  
_Berpecah antara mereka_  
_Musnah di hembus pawana_  
_Begitulah kisah hidup_  
_Dari zaman ke zaman_  
_Pawana menghembus akan hati insan_

(Translated in English)  
_Splited among themselves_  
_Destroy due to the revengers_  
_That's the life story_  
_From the time to time_  
_Splited among themselves_  
_Destroy due to the revengers_  
_That's the life story_  
_From the time to time_  
_Revengers blowed to the humans' heart_

Hour 1000,

Sam called of that number using the public phone. Then, the call answered.

"Helo, may I speak with Ustaz Shafie?" asked Sam.

"Ustaz Shafie speaking here. Who are you?" asked Ustaz Shafie.

"I can't tell you, but you can meet both of us. In Padang Sentosa Restaurant at 10. 30,"

"Okay, I'll be there,"

The call ended.

Sam rushed toward one table in one restaurant.. Dean ate of cheeseburger.

"That man will come soon," said Sam.

"You mean, Ustaz Shafie?" asked Dean.

Hour 1029, Padang Sentosa Restaurant.

Ustaz Shafie came there, looking for the table.

"Sam, is he that you asked to come?" asked Dean.

"Probably," said Sam.

Ustaz Shafie walked toward them, sat on one seat.

"It seems you need my help. What happen?" asked Ustaz Shafie.

"Actually, we're Sam and Dean Winchester. We come from United States to solve one paranormal cases here," said Sam and Dean.

"There must be Melissa asked you to call me,"

The Winchester brothers looked each other.

"Actually, Melissa anmd Zaman were gone," said Sam.

"What happen?" asked Ustaz Shafie.

"Yesterday, there was one witch named Malika came to their house, and she 'kidnapped' Raqib and Jagat also took the Finale Sword," said Dean.

"Maybe you can help us to vanich Malika. Based from...." Sam gave of one book (that he found in the drawer) to Ustaz Shafie. "This book. But we don't know what does it mean about,"

"Let me see..." Ustaz Shafie get that book and checked it. "I gave this book to Melissa a few weeks ago. That time, her son, Raqib got much strange incident. So, I helped her with give this book to her so Raqib can turned back to normal,"

"And must be Malika controlled her," said Sam.

"And I know where she is," said Ustaz Shafie.

The three of them were going out from the scene and leave the place with the brother's Impala.

....

Meanwhile, Malika walked into the cave to meet Queen Solowangi as she successfully get the Finale Sword. Raqib and Jagat followed after her.

There, Malika kneed down.

"Greet to you, Queen Solowangi. I kneed down to you, the Empress of the Region of Sumatera. I need your help," said Malika.

Queen Solowangi appeared. She sighed in pain as she still had been pressed by one rock from above..

"Malika..." said Queen Solowangi. "Where's your promise? I need to get out from this rock that tortured me for a long time,"

"I come here to fulfill my promise," said Malika. "The Finale Sword is in my hands,"

"Give it to me...."

There, Malika jumped up to that rock as she gave that sword to Queen Solowangi. And then......

she stabbed that queen at her chest thus much green blood flowing out from her mouth and the scars. She's dead.

Malika jumped down and she walked away from that cave as she's ready for her mission. Activate the Finale Sword and take over the world.

"And now..... with the power of the Finale Sword...." said Malika. "The world will be mine!"

That time, the Impala arrived at the scene. Sam, Dean and Ustaz Shafie rushed down into that cave as Malika shocked of their appearance. The brothers targetted their weapons.

"You better surrender, Malika!" shouted Sam and Dean. "Everything's over!!"

Malika hissed. Raqib and Jagat came toward the brothers thus they were fighting.

Meanwhile, Ustaz Shafie walked forward toward Malika.

"Why do you inteferent my business?" shouted Malika. "Go away!"

"No until you stop all of your evil plan," said Ustaz Shafie.

Malika shown of the Finale Sword and she fought against him.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean planned to run toward Malika's hut to find over anything that can stop the curse against Raqib and Jagat.

As they arrived there, they saw of one cage beside that hut. Zaman and Melissa trapped inside!

While Dean opened the trap to get them out, Sam rushed into that hut and finding over something. Bamboo crystal. He broke it by thrown it toward the tree.

That time, Raqib and Jagat were back to normal. They shocked as they saw Malika behind them, ran toward that hut.

Zaman and Melissa were free after Dean released them. Unfortunately, Ustaz Shafie was been defeated by Malika as she stabbed him from behind. That witch flied as she took him up toward that hut..

That time, Sam, Dean, Zaman and Melissa tried to get out from the scene but Malika stopped them.

"Where are you going?" shouted Malika. "Your life ends here!!"

Ustaz Shafie had been thrown down to the floor.

Sam took out of his Colt to shoot Malika but.....

Raqib and Jagat came suddenly, makes all of them shocked. That bullet had shot toward Raqib from behind, makes him fainted.

"RAQIB!!" screamed Melissa, then she cuddled him, covered with much blood.

"NO!!!' shouted Malika. "How dare you killed my grandson! How dare you killed my grandson!!" She shouted toward Sam and Dean.

That makes Melissa grabbed that Finale Sword from Malika then she stabbed her at her chest, while Jagat grabbed Colt from Sam then he shot Malika until no bullets left.

And finally, Malika was disappeared with fire from her feet toward her head.

"Everything's over," said Sam.

"The Finale Sword is Malika's weakness." said Dean. "Even it's useful for her,"

Unfortunately, Melissa, Zaman and Jagat grieved of Raqib's death.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Cinta musnah dihembus pawana_  
_Keinginan menghancur manusia_  
_Cinta musnah dihembus pawana_  
_Keinginan menghancur manusia_  
_Cinta musnah dihembus pawana_  
_Keinginan menghancur manusia_  
_Cinta musnah dihembus pawana_  
_Keinginan menghancur manusia_

(Translated in English)  
_The love had been destroyed due to revengers' blow_  
_His intention to destroy the human beings_  
_The love had been destroyed due to revengers' blow_  
_His intention to destroy the human beings_  
_The love had been destroyed due to revengers' blow_  
_His intention to destroy the human beings_

"It seems..." said Sam. "Let's go home,"

"But what about Raqib? We can't let him here," said Dean.

A police car siren from far makes Sam and Dean rushed toward their Impala then they leaved the scene. A few policeman came toward Hassan's family.

The End

Moral Value: WHat goes around comes around.

**See? Bad story, right? Whatever, Enjoy!**

**Soundtrack chapter 2 and 3: Pawana (Revengers) by Search**


End file.
